Saving The Potters x Back In The Past
by Elliot Green
Summary: Another of the back in the past series. This is how Hermione saves Lily and James. Nothing to do with how she went back. After she realizes that love doesn't do squat, and she's the reason Harry is alive. oneshot. No pairing. Hints at SBHG. R


**Saving The Potters x Back In The Past**

**A/N: This is another back in the past story, where in some accident Hermione is sent to the past. This is when she decides that there is no way she is going to sit around while her best friends die. So she hatches a plan.**

Hermione sat in the apartment she had gotten after graduation. She was still in the past. It was an accident she was here, and it'd have to take a much larger accident to send her back. She didn't mind. Sure, she missed Harry and Ron, but she'd see them when she was around 37… So only about sixteen years. Oh well.

Then she went cold. Tonight was the night Lily and James Potter would die.

And she was going to save them.

Then it hit her. Lots of people sacrificed themselves to save loved ones from Voldemort, and they weren't going around with stupid scars on they're head. Plus, the killing curse killed. No way around that.

Which meant she must have had something to do with it.

Quickly, she hatched a plan that wouldn't mess up time, and would save everyone.

After getting all the stuff she needed, she aparated to Lily's.

Lily looked up startled as she burst through the door.

"Lily, Wormtail's a traitor and Voldemort is coming to kill you and James and Harry, but I know an awesome plan to save you. Oh, and I'm from the future."

Lily looked shocked, then smiled. "This is a joke, right?"

"Lils, would I joke about something like this?"

"OK… What's the plan?"

Hermione held up a bucket and a sword.

"I'll wait behind the door, and when he comes in throw this bucket of acid in his face. Then I'll chop off his head. If it goes bad, I've got a gun. Then I'll destroy the body, give Harry a fake scar, and we will disappear with James, because in the future you both died saving him, but there's no way I'll let that happen. Then we can come back as soon as the younger me goes back to the past. Also, I know what all the Horcruxes are, so we can go after those. Don't know where most of them are except the diadem… But oh well. Oh, and he doesn't have his stupid snake yet so if we destroy all 5, then that's OK to change the future like that. So you can see Harry again."

Lily's mouth dropped open. "All that?" OK… I'll get James."

She went and got James, and Hermione and Lily explained it to him very quickly.

"What I want you to say when he comes through the door is, 'Lily! Take Harry and run!'. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Places people!"

James stood in front of the door, with his wand, and Hermione stood beside it, holding the bucket up.

Then the door flew open.

"Lily! Take Harry and run!"

"Hahaha! There's no escaping me!"

"This is for trying to kill my best friend!" Hermione screamed, and threw the acid in his face.

Then she held up the sword and chopped.

"Ah, shi-"

The Dork Lord's head rolled on the floor, and Hermione burned the body, and vanished the ashes.

With that, the three of them got everything together, and disappeared.

**Back in the future…**

Harry stared at Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore.

"What do you mean she's in the past?" Ron said, angrily.

At that moment, the door flew open and Hermione dashed in.

"Guess what!"

Sirius stared at her, shocked.

Harry flew to her and hugged her.

"Jeez, Harry! I haven't seen you in twenty years, and you look the same!"

"You're thirty seven?" Ron said, shocked.

"Never mind. Harry, you know how in first year, you wanted most to see your parents? Well, here they are!"

Lily and James walked in, James looking disgruntled. "I haven't seen my son in sixteen years and you waste time making a grand entrance for us?"

"Mum! Dad!" Harry yelled as he rushed over to hug them.

"James? Lily?" Remus said, shocked.

Sirius stared at them opened mouth.

Dumbledore stood up. "How can this be? Did you use a spell?"

"Nope." Hermione said happily. "Just a bucket of acid and a sword."

"What?"

"Well, I didn't want Lily and James to die, but I didn't want to mess up the space time continuum either. So, I killed the Dork Lord, gave Harry a fake scar, and Lily, James and I went to America to bide are time until I went to the past."

Harry turned at this. "You mean… The prophecy wasn't real?"

Hermione snorted. "Yes. Did you really think that love is what saved you? I saw right through that."

Harry grinned at pointed at Dumbledore. "He did."

Hermione turned, open mouth. "What really? High five, Lils! We tricked Dumbledore!"

Hermione and Lily high fived. Then Hermione high fived James, then James high fived Lily.

Sirius and Remus burst into laughter, and Dumbledore look disgruntled.

"Wait…" Harry said. "Power the Dork Lord knows not?"

Hermione grinned again. "That, would be the power in Muggles, and buckets of acid."

"Ah…"

Then Hermione turned to Sirius. "What do you have to say for yourself, Black?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable. "'S not my fault…"

Remus looked from Sirius to Hermione, then back again.

"You married me, then never answered any owls!"

"What?!" Harry, Ron, Remus and Dumbledore all said together.

**A/N: OK, Sirius and Hermione made up, and in the next one-shot I do, Hermione will have to explain to everyone she's married. And is going to teach charms at Hogwarts. How do you think Mrs. Weasly will react? **

**TTFN!**


End file.
